


Praeparatio

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood As Lube, Hannibal's Kitchen, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Spanking, Strip Tease, Young Will Graham, naked, teenage will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He encountered Will, enthusiastically beginning the lesson without him in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praeparatio

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Odalisque](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847926) by [drinkbloodlikewine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkbloodlikewine/pseuds/drinkbloodlikewine), [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/pseuds/whiskeyandspite). 



First the large image, then the smaller one...

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the spectacular Will Graham of the Odalisque stories.
> 
> [Odalisque Timestamps](http://archiveofourown.org/series/186764) 


End file.
